Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney 2
by chloemcg
Summary: After a year following the incident in Labyrinthia; Professor Layton, Luke, Maya, Phoenix and Espella all meet again but what would happen if three strange characters were to appear just as Professor Layton has his hands on some ancient Azran technology? Something that could tear the fabric of time?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Professor Layton, Ace Attorney or their special cross-over game. The rights to each franchise belongs to Capcom and Level 5 games. I'm also thinking of adding Phoenix Wright's ancestor; Ryuunosuke Naruhodou, into this story too.**

******Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney 2.**

* * *

Date: 2027...

Place: Wright anything agency, los angeles California...

Time: 23:50 PM...

It was a sweet October night as the fallen leaves were carried off by the dreary breeze and had been scattered to a new location as if to make this night as enchanting as possible. Halloween had just come and gone so time had passed impossibly quickly for those working in the Wright anything agency. Night time had covered the skies in a dark blue hue as twinkling stars dotted the skyline to create the most endearing of scenes. It was almost as enchanting as those kinds of nights in the films since it would have been so incredibly easy to become lost in a trance upon gazing at those twinkling little dots hanging overhead and patterning it in such a neat array.

The evening was quiet and soft yet cars were busy driving passed the building where this all begins, a small apartment like estate which everyone tends to glance over as a normal little place where nothing really special happens but that was no further than the actual truth.

This place was actually the residence/office of the legendary Phoenix Wright, recently revived Attorney at law upon regaining the proud grasp of his attorney badge. He also worked with his team who he actually treated as his own family even though he wouldn't admit that to any other. He cared about his three underlings more than his own life and he would not hesitate to give up his badge again if it meant their safety.

The tall building was nestled safely between two alleyways so nothing incredibly special made it stick out much -something that really should be remedied- yet it was still home for a now older Phoenix Wright and his team of three: Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes and his adopted daughter Trucy.

Earlier that day, actually, Phoenix had announced that he was going on a business trip to meet a friend in London and to heighten his sense as a lawyer by going to the annual legal league of attorneys. He was invited each year and it was usually up to Trucy to clean stuff up and keep the office tidy.

Actually inside the building was where something both remarkable and inconceivable was going on...

The three employees were fast asleep in different spots in the building and were clearly sleeping the evening away. They would have gone home but they had become tired after having a party to celebrate having the office to themselves for awhile, thus making the decision really easy for them if they stayed the night.

Apollo Justice, another attorney at law, was wrapped within a sleeping bag that had been red in colouration and looked especially cozy and he kept on muttering some very strange stuff in his sleep through snorts and heavily inhaled snores even though he was twisting and turning feverishly and his brows were twitching against his contorted face of pain.

Athena Cykes (yet another attorney at law/psychiatrist) laid on top of the couch with a blanket draped over her as she laid sprawled out in the comfortable, squishy material. Drool trickled down her cheek as her mouth was wide open, exposing some very loud snores to vibrate against the room yet she too was fidgeting uncomfortably in her sleep, trembling like a leaf as she shook her head as she let out soft moans of objection.

Trucy Wright, Phoenix Wright's adopted daughter, was sleeping on the floor behind the sofa but she was snuggled within a snug sleeping bag that sort of resembled Apollo's yet she clutched on to her bright blue top hat tightly to her chest, ignoring the fact that it shown that her scalp was covered with soft locks of darker brown locks that had the same colour as dark coffee. Her soft brows were also scrunched over her tightly shut eyes and she whimpered in her slumber but she seemed a bit less bothered than her teammates were in their sleep. The young magician was actually the less skirmish out of her two friends.

Apollo was the one mostly suffering from this nightmare that was more than likely being shared by the three of them. He tossed once more, groaning and seething heavily, and clawed at the soft fabric of his sleeping bag subconsciously and he let out some very soft moans of objection as if this dream was really clawing at his brain.

He bit his lower lip to hide the strange absence of self-motion but all he could see within his mind was beyond anything he could ever hope for.

* * *

Apollo was in a dark world, looking around wearily as all his surroundings were pitch black but the problem was it didn't seem like it was too dark to see anything...it was more like that there was nothing but blackness encasing his view instead. He couldn't explain it but the young man with the brown spiky fringe could feel his breath hitch in his own throat and this prevented any words from coming out at that moment.

"...Where am I?" Apollo asked, an echo lingering longer than he'd like in this dark plain.

He couldn't make sense of this. Why was he having this really strange dream? He could sense another presence but he couldn't tell whose it was. He wasn't in the least familiar with it! All Apollo could do was wearily scan his surroundings as he felt his heart beat almost scarcely. He slowly turned on his feet to investigate his many surroundings but still found no sliver of life hiding in the shadows of his surroundings.

The young man swallowed hard when he realized that the presence he felt before is even stronger now. Was this a dream or a nightmare? He couldn't tell at all but he did stumble backwards a few feet, feeling very intimidated by his pitch black surroundings and that presence which scared him.

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" _Apollo called out aloud but he grew increasingly alarmed when he realized that he was now hearing soft, dainty footsteps in the distance. Someone was coming his way! He looked around for any weapons of self defense but quickly remembered that there was nothing in his sights. Big beads of sweat threatened to trickle down his head and the sweat in turn made his horns of hair wither like a dying flower. Why was this happening? He wanted to awake and get back to reality!

He once again swallowed hardly when he heard a very soft voice echo out a reply **_"You must be Apollo...am I not correct?"_**

"GAGGGGHHHH!" Apollo yelled and jump in surprise, his eyes quickly scanning this empty space for whoever owns the voice. He could tell that whoever the owner was that she was female, she also had a thick Irish accent that sounded somewhat comforting in a way. He couldn't see any signs of her but he knew that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, this was a very accurate fact! Apollo was too paralyzed with fear to comprehend anything else.

Why was he feeling so uneasy with this woman? He never felt so scared by something like this before! All he could do was look around to try and find a glimpse of the owner of the Irish accent, a moment to try and allow this all to sink in...No such luck, sadly.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Apollo demanded yet his voice was quivering and his mouth was trembling as he tightened his fists as if he was ready to punch the living daylights out of anyone "Show yourself!"

His heart rate skyrocketed whence he had been blinded by a sudden flash of light. He couldn't see a thing! Apollo stumbled around a little bit while he shielded his eyes with his hands, his teeth gritting from the intense disorientation he was going through. He wavered on his feet as he tried to regain some momentum in his balance but this failed miserably when he couldn't stop himself from toppling over and landing on his backside. He blinked his eyes a few times to make some adjustments to his surroundings but was stunned to discover that the owner of that angelic voice had now made herself known to him.

Apollo's view on her was a little bit hazy but he could still faintly make her out, trying to look at her a bit more.

She had long dark blonde hair, and was of medium height. She was a little shorter than he was, actually! She wore a long dress that reaches near her feet, but there was a certain archaic style to those rich rags. She wore a precious crystal necklace-style pendant wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes are big and blue yet they were soft and almost pristine, like you would get a gleam after cleaning an oak table with some polish over and over again.

The young lady had a spiritual blue aura lighting her frame mystically as if to give her a spiritual, mystic vibe.

Apollo was utterly speechless. He could hardly believe it! Who was this strange girl who was haunting his dreams?

He tried to get his voice to work but it turned out that he gave slurred moans of disbelief whenever he tried. Apollo could not help but sense a great deal of importance to this woman for some reason! Why was she so calm and collected?

The dark blonde-haired woman approached Apollo curiously and offered her hand out to him, wanting to help the young man stand before telling him the big news. Apollo hesitated. Should he really trust her? She appeared to be kind enough so he took her hand and felt an ounce of gratitude whence he was back on his own two feet. He did gave her a look of confusion, following this.

_"Apollo Justice, long have I awaited for you and your friends..."_ The woman smiled sweetly upon releasing Apollo's hand and allowing him to stand.

Apollo was beyond confused here. How did this girl know who he was? How did she know Athena and Trucy? What was she even waiting for so she would wait for approximately thousands of years or so?!

Apollo may not have been very familiar with the aspect of adventures but he did feel like that this was one of those films where he was the supposed 'Chosen one'.

"...Huh?" Justice arched his head to one side "What were you doing waiting for us?"

The woman looked down as her relief had melted away within one fell swoop and a somewhat ashamed facial expression replaced that one. However, some determination flashed in her pretty blue pools as she looked back at Apollo _"...That isn't of any concern right now, I'm afraid..." _

Apollo was now dumbfounded. How could this NOT concern him?! He had a right to know what exactly was going on! But...then again, he couldn't make her sad so he simply raised a brow at her with a stern look scrunching at his mouth and brows and he folded his arms expectantly across his chest "_Okay..." _He frowned even deeper "_Who are you then?" _

The young woman lowered her head and sighed. She clearly owed Apollo a little information at the very least and couldn't withhold it so this task could be carried out. She looked back up at Apollo and looked at him somewhat solemnly _"...My name is Aurora, messenger of the azran." _

Apollo knew he heard that name somewhere before but where...? He scratched his chin in deep thought. The Azran...The Azran...Hmmm...

It then hit him like a ton of bricks. Some research had been done when Phoenix Wright, his boss, had been particularly interested in some news paper that chronicled the news that one Professor Layton had uncovered the secrets of a lost civilization even though he hadn't enclosed a lot of his findings yet he sounded pretty legit about his work. It was an old news paper so clearly Phoenix had became acquainted with the guy this one time.

"Ah! I remember now!" He exclaimed in surprise, his "Chords of Steel" coming into full volume "This guy named Professor Layton had found a lost civilization or something years ago and kept some of those experiences closed to the public."

Aurora nodded _"Yes, indeed. The Professor is involved..." _Her expression actually became grim and she hung her head low _"But that is also not really important right now as this involves you, ms. Cykes and ms. Wright most of all. You need to listen to me, Apollo, since this is for the sake of the very future of humanity." _

If those last cryptic words didn't boggle his mind before then this had certainly done it. Why did this go from very strange to very disturbing within the batter of an eye!? Seriously, the world was going to end?! This was all too much to take in all at once! Apollo could even feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when this realization finally sunk in. His jaw dropped and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his pupils shrunk into tiny dots of paralyzed fear.

She wasn't lying since his bracelet wasn't reacting, this he could be more than certain of, but what could he and the others do about it? Actually, it appeared that Aurora had read his mind like a book and replied "_It is but a mere simple task of bringing you to the past, but you need to make sure that the Professor and Phoenix Wright meet if they are to help each other this time around." _

"Wait, what do you mean?" Apollo asked, confused.

_"You must set things in stone for those two fates to intertwine but you shall have assistance as at this very moment, Athena and Trucy too are having similar visions as we speak." _

"So you mean to say that when I wake up, Trucy and Athena will know exactly what this is about?"

Aurora nodded with a small smile _"Yes, they might have a better grasp on things here but I will tell you something for the future, or should I say past;" _

She smiled a little wider _"You'll know when the time is right when the clock points you in the right direction, don't forget to use that clock to send them where they shall meet again." _

Apollo couldn't even begin to ask how this could all be happening. What did any of this have to do with him, Athena and Trucy!? Why was she being extremely mysterious and vague!? This would be so frustrating if she suddenly didn't back off and tell him in a small voice "_**It is my time to go..."** _He felt himself being sucked away like a vacuum afterwards. He needed more information! The young ace attorney at law tried his best to grab hold of something but once again he realized that there was nothing to hold on to.

"Wait Aurora! Where do we go from here?!" He tried to call out and ask but he was being sucked out of reality so that hardly made a difference but he even felt himself lose consciousnesses here too as he felt himself fade into a blinding white radiance of rays and other dotted colours.

She did, however, whisper something that somehow reached his ears as he slipped away **"**_Just set things in stone when you see the witch floating overhead, you'll know what I mean for certain whenever you see it..."_

* * *

Date: (the past) ?

Place: London

Time: 23:55 PM...

Apollo felt the cold bite down on his arms as he shivered, feeling the dry indoor moisture he felt before get all sucked out as it had been replaced by a soggy wetness of the outdoor wilderness. He chattered his teeth as he couldn't move, nor open his own two eyes. His strength had all been drained out of him, just like the warmth of the indoors he had missed all of a sudden. He could only think about how cold he was as he had been laid on something hard.

"Ugghhh..."

His hearing came to and he began to hear the sounds of screeching tires, droplets of rain and blaring of ambulances and police sirens. Apollo could barely comprehend this as his hazy mind began to take in all its surroundings, the smells, the sensations and everything else. He could also feel the coldness of the concrete he lain on seep in through the black material that covered only half of his red vest that he wore over his white long-sleeved shirt.

He hesitated but decided to open his eyes although there was many multicolours blotching his vision so he had different colours dancing in his vision as he saw two familiar girls looking down over him with concerned expressions on their faces.

Trucy gasped in relief as she noticed her friend begin to stir "Athena! Polly's waking up!"

Just as she announced that, Apollo noticed that both of his friends began to take form among the coloured dots partially blinding his vision and the young man blinked many times to get himself to adjust to his surroundings.

"Apollo, wakey wakey!" Athena sing-songed yet Apollo could see the concern on her lips as she stared down at him with frightened, big eyes.

Apollo reached a hand to the top of his head to rub at his aching head but found that his vision had already cleared up by now and he was able to see the faces of his two friends. Athena whom had knelt down by his right side, helped propped Apollo up into a sitting position and she used her own arms to assist him while Trucy done the same while she knelt down at his left side. The two girls were both careful about Apollo's position as they didn't want to hurt him as they too had found it hard after coming too from their equally strange dreams.

The young man with the double-spiked fringe propping up atop his head was overwhelmed as he looked at both Athena and Trucy "Wait a second..." his eyes widened immensely when he recalled what Aurora had told him "Did that 'Aurora girl' come and tell you what to do too?"

Trucy and Athena both seemed very surprised by hearing this question. It was as if neither of them knew that he had the same dream they had shared! Their pairs of eyes had grew into the size of dinner plates and their jaws went slack yet there was an air of disbelief.

"H-how did you know...?" Athena asked in disbelief, her little necklace-like technical partner; Widget, glowing an electric yellow with a surprised cartoon face that flashed in the clear nighttime darkness that had surrounded the trio as they were clearly no longer being protected by a roof over their heads. Apollo, however, didn't seem to care about the matters of how they were able to foresee the exact same dream as he jumped to his feet and looked ahead of them.

Trucy and Athena too jumped to their feet and stared out into the world unknown to them, eyes wider than ever as they gasped in shock and awe of the situation and the sight that beheld them.

The streets were already lit in a beautiful ember glow to light up the pitch black evening environment and the surroundings were all too familiar. They were clearly no longer in California, let alone America. The beautiful sights and the huge clock tower lighting up the horizon in further beauty was proof of this since they needed little clues to be told of the current whereabouts.

Finally, after a painstakingly long silence of letting this reality sink in, Apollo replied to Athena's previous query even though his voice was shaky from disbelief "...You can say that we all had the same dream and I'd be happy."

The trio didn't dare say another word following this as they gazed cautiously at their surroundings. Trucy, Athena nor Apollo knew how to react to this startling realization since it was too much to take in but Apollo squeezed his paling hands into tight fists as he took a few steps forward and looked at the two younger girls standing behind him with a determined glint in his deep brown eye, his brows scrunching over his eyes to further sharpen his determined glare.

Apollo knew that they were no longer in their timeline since London hadn't looked like this since the dark age of the law had been swept in and ruined everything. He could barely digest this himself since it made his head hurt from trying to make sense of it all! But he had to stay strong and calm if he were going to help Trucy and Athena make it through this thing!

However a frigid breeze in the air prompted Apollo to lift his view to the sky right by the London eye as something swooped through the air, something big and covered by a strange blue glow that helped make it strangely identifiable despite the rain that plummeted down from the heavens above. He gasped when he first saw it but quickly wringed at his pulled up sleeves and said to nobody in particular "Alrightie then...Here comes Justice!"

Without giving it a second thought, Apollo gave chase and Trucy and Athena went in hot pursuit of their friend. The three ran in the heavy rain but they had some sense in their objective and were not giving up so easily if it could secure the future. They all knew that they needed to track down that thing that was apparently a "witch" from what Aurora foretold.

What they didn't know was that this was just the beginning of their journey and of something much bigger...

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the confusing first chapter. This is what happens, I think, the night Phoenix and Maya arrive in London and Espella meets Professor Layton and Luke, think of this as the behind the scenes of what else happens that night. Why have I included Aurora, messenger of the Azran, in this? There IS a reason for that I promise but it shall be explained in the next chapter. **

**I am proud of this first chapter but I am worried that it may sound a bit bad, idea wise. That is for you guys to decide, though, so please bear with me. The Labyrinthians should make an appearance too of course so don't worry!**

**Thanks and please review!**

**-Chloemcg **


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Professor Layton, Ace Attorney or their special cross-over game. The rights to each franchise belongs to Capcom and Level 5 games. I'm also thinking of adding Phoenix Wright's ancestor; Ryuunosuke Naruhodou, into this story too.**

**Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney 2.**

* * *

Professor Layton tinkered away at his desk, his magnifying glass focused on a palm-sized golden piece of clockwork that rested on the mahogany desk in his wake. The golden artifact had apparently been discovered at the ruins of the Azran, something that he and Luke had uncovered the secret of not too long ago. They had just returned after solving another case that had involved the professor leaving for a few days but had returned just hours prior.

His dot-like, cartoony eye had been enlarged thanks to the dodgy glass of his scope but it was still completely focused upon the interesting object that sat beneath the rather intimidating eye cast down upon its cold, golden case.

The clock was kind of unique looking since it had been sealed in gold but at the top there was a golden arrow pointed at the top yet there wasn't an arrow at the bottom of it as it lain dormant on the table, useless to the world as of right now. The professor had been studying it eagerly, yearning to find out the secret behind it as he continued to examine each and every engraving on the gold encasing as if finding something -anything- would make the earth shudder.

However, as his back was turned, a certain young boy was already sorting through a stack of letters as he sat comfortably on the sofa. Luke was the proud young apprentice of the professor and he currently sat huddled beneath a blanket that had been wrapped around his small body, trying to keep warm from the cold air brewing outside.

The young boy hummed a merry little tune as his eyes shifted through the mail. His fingers carefully flicked across the tops of each envelope until his eyes spotted a particular letter of interest. Luke quickly slipped the interesting letter out from its sandwiched position among the other less appealing letters and when he got a good look at this particular enveloped piece of parchment, his eyes brightened up like a light glowing in a pitch black abyss.

"Ah! Professor!" Luke exclaimed while waving the letter in the air like a flag.

The professor looked away from his work and towards his young apprentice with his brows raised in surprise "What is it, Luke?" he asked.

The English pair found themselves sat on the soft material of the sofa as the Professor had taken the letter from his apprentice's grip and tore open the envelope and removed the letter within with Luke peaking over his shoulder to also get a good look at the note meant for them. The professor grinned upon reading who the sender was "Well, well...This letter is from our friends across the Atlantic, my boy!"

Luke smiled widely as he got more eager for his mentor to begin reading, hands pressed firmly against the professor's lap, and he basically bounced on the sofa and tried to get a good peak at the contents of that letter.

Without much hesitation, the professor began reading even though he had modified the words a little to avoid the american slang used in there "..._Hello Professor, Luke...How are things going? You know it has been quite some time since our adventure together in the town of Labyrinthia and I'm sure you've heard of the great development involving both Inquisitor Barnam and Mrs. Darklaw..."_

Professor and Luke both shared a stare equal to a grimace at the mention of those two. Both the former knight of the Inquisition and the former High Inquisitor had recently become quite..."friendly" with each other and were now a couple that actually made others throw up their lunches heave-after-heave!

Deciding to move on from this awkward pause, the professor continued to read "_Anyways, I digress that you and Luke have been through quite a bit with you're puzzling investigations but Maya and I have also caught the rumor that you have uncovered a lost civilisation awhile ago. We know that you want to keep it secret so we won't press you to tell us, even though Maya is currently pushing on my shoulder and really wanting to know about this while snacking,"_

The pair laughed at hearing this since it came as no surprise to hear that Maya fey was fidgety about hearing that case and wanting to know the full details but knew that she would have to wait first. Maya was so never changing and Phoenix was like a uncharacteristic foil in her bouncy personality. They could just picture her being as enthusiastic as Luke was right now as he jumped and bounded all over the place like a child having a sugar rush.

"_I can't believe its been a year and a half since that now. Espella's going to be 19 tomorrow and we're going to visit you so we can see her! We should be here at around eight-ish so please prepare the office and stuff so Maya could fall asleep the instant we get there...and please make sure that the fridge there is locked tight since Maya would drain your budget dry, much like mine is right now."_

The professor narrowed his eyes in humiliation and a bead of sweat trickled down his brow, a straight frown crossing his lips as he stared off into space in a way to say "really?". He never expected to hear Phoenix Wright whining about this even in the form of his own writing, things must be bad money-wise...

"Erm, Professor? Is Mr. Wright really _that _underpaid?" Luke asked, raising a brow towards his mentor.

"...Nevermind that, Luke," Professor Layton said in a dry, almost humorless voice "Lets just not question it and keep reading."

"_Anyways, the point is that we are coming to visit you and you should see us tomorrow night and we'll catch up on old times. I may even convince my good friend, Prosucutor Edgeworth, to come with us to see you. Even though he wouldn't admit it, we all know he's a fan of yours and really would like to meet you._

_-From Phoenix Wright."_

The professor curtly tipped the rim of his top hat with a smile twisting the corners of his lips. The fact that a highly esteemed prosecutor would be so interested in both him and his work was sort of flattering in a sense!

He folded the note and put it into his pocket even though he could have sworn there was a ketchup stain near the end of that letter and this probably meant that someone was having lunch while this letter was being written...and he could smell the strange sense of hamburger meat coming from that stain. He had heard all about Maya's sort of obsession for burgers and Phoenix did mention that the young woman was leaning over his shoulder to get at the letter so that would explain it.

"Hahaha, it would seem that we can never get away from a visitor any day of the week." He stood up and began to walk towards the desk with Luke staring after him in bewilderment of what was happening. Clearly the top hat wearing, puzzle-enthusiast and archeologist was hinting something to his young apprentice and the young boy didn't get the picture.

Luke leapt off the sofa and got to his feet "Professor?" He asked "What are we doing?"

The professor turned around to face Luke with a grin yet his dot-like eyes were narrowed in determination. He was clearly pumped about what they were about to do and this arua of eagerness consumed the entire room and it was needless to say that Luke too was eager upon seeing that sharp smirk "Well, Luke, we are going to prepare for our friends arrival by tidying up. Get Flora here, I would like her to be here to meet Mr. Wright and Miss Fey!"

Luke gave a ready grin and gave his mentor an army's salute "Alright, Professor!"

As the two gentlemen began to clean the place up, they had completely forgotten about the small antique Azran clock that sat upon the desk. It just laid there useless to the world until the time came for its grand debut...

* * *

Phoenix stuffed some clothing in his suitcase, his arms pushing down as hard as they could and his face twisted in determination as he continued to press down on the lid. He had been trying for minutes at a time to close his stupid suitcase again since somehow the stupid thing had became unbuckled during the flight to London right over his head.

"Grrrr..." He growled through gritted teeth "C'mon you dumb thing, close!" Phoenix exclaimed in a strained voice. He sat in his passengers seat beside Maya whom was currently asleep in her seat, snoozing away like a little baby as drool dribbled out of her mouth. She was snoring right in the Defense Attorney's ear and honestly, it made him shudder on occasion as it made him think of a purring lion...a big one. He had to listen to her snoring throughout the entire flight.

He bashed his elbow down on the lid in a desperate attempt to get his suitcase to close but it only resulted in the other passengers complaining and whining that the man was still trying really hard to purse his luggage, well that and a very sore elbow...

Phoenix scratched at his black, spiky hair to try and think about his predicament. He had been at this for a total estimate of at least 2 and a half hours and he had made three toddlers cry with the noise, annoyed five different old people and he had an assortment of projectiles thrown at his head and this steadily annoyed him more and more since the problem had escalated when the complaints filled his eardrums. His wiry brows narrowed irritably when he heard a familiar voice come from directly behind him "Are you quite finished making an absolute fool of yourself, Wright?"

He turned his head around to view a small gap in between the seats to get a good look at the passenger sitting behind him and saw a very familiar man with a sensible build and he also appeared to have been very well mannered despite the fact that his white-grey brows were scrunched over the pair of sunglasses he wore as of now and the matching jacket. It was as if he was trying to conceal his identity even though his face and rather long hair made his identity really obvious. Miles Edgeworth lifted his glasses a little to show that his eyes were showing a scowl that was sure to burn a hole into Phoenix's soul very soon.

Phoenix now wore his own scowl and he folded his arms across his chest but his face was long and miserable. He could feel that taunting little bead of sweat threatening to trickle down his brow and he wanted to ignore its existence so badly yet he realized that it would do nothing to humiliate him even more than right now.

"So, Edgeworth, do you think you can close this thing even better than me?" Phoenix glared even more whenever a video was thrown at his head even though the knock had unfazed him. He had gotten used to the pain hours ago...

A rather sadistic grin had swiftly curled on the prosecutors lips "I would have done it earlier but it was very humorous to watch those items be thrown at you."

"Oh aren't you just the funny comedian?" Phoenix growled lowly as he rolled his eyes at his childhood friend's remark "Just buckle this thing so I can have no more stuff thrown at my head."

Edgeworth stood up and politely weaved passed the couple he had sat next to during the flight and walked towards his rival before simply slamming the lid of the lawyer's suitcase down and buckling it shut with the gold buckles on the front. Phoenix glared at him all the while still wearing that long frown and his deep blue eyes were misty and fiery with how irritated he was. He had been trying to close that suitcase for hours and had an assortment of items thrown at him but all of it had been resolved within a few seconds thanks to a certain man. THAT DUMB THING THAT TOOK HOURS FOR A DIFFERENT MAN TO CLOSE IT WHILE PHOENIX WAS WORKING HIS HANDS OFF!

Phoenix wanted to throw his head back and scream as loud as his lungs would allow. However he knew that would be the poorest choice ever since Maya was sleeping right beside him and that would mean he would have a nauseous, sleepy Spirit medium on his hands and that would spell catastrophe for him, Edgeworth and everyone else on the plane.

The spiky-haired lawyer forced a heavy sigh out his throat and hung his head low while he put his suitcase down on the floor in front of his shoes. He placed his hands down on his lap and he looked to his left to find that Maya was murmuring something in her sleep, the headphones she wore blasting music from the sides as her head rested heavily against his shoulder. Phoenix felt the blood go to his face, feeling deeply disconcerted by the sudden shift in her pillow choices. He looked down at his friend's lap and noticed that the blanket she had previously wore on her lap was now disgruntled and all creasy.

Phoenix gently pushed Maya's head off his shoulder and made sure she rested in her seat and her head thumped back against the head support, her snores becoming a tiny bit quieter as she subconsciously adapted to the new sleeping position and she stirred a tiny bit more as her friend softly pulled the blankets up to her neck and tucked the blanket around her body. She appeared to have been subconsciously thankful since her gaping open mouth closed and formed a smile, making Phoenix smirk softly in return.

"So, Edgie..." Phoenix, now much calmer, turned around to face Edgeworth whom had now returned to his seat again as he peered above the head rest to get a look at his childhood friend "Are you excited about meeting Professor Layton?"

Miles looked up from what he was doing on his phone for a moment and stared at Phoenix "No...I am interested to hear about how you have befriended such a highly esteemed member of the English society, though."

Phoenix smirked sarcastically. He could sense the secret excitement building up in Miles' soul and whenever this visit was mentioned, he saw something in the man's eyes for a brief moment. He saw the smallest of sparkles resembling that of a child on Christmas child shining in Edgeworth's eyes for a single, brief moment and nothing could change his mind that Edgeworth really was excited...that and the childish excitement raiding from the man was enough to convince Phoenix that the usually placid man was hiding behind a mask of cool and collection just to cover up his childish excited aura.

"Suuure you are..." He smirked sarcastically as he looked forwards but Phoenix's voice never changed from that controversial one "Well, you'll find out more when we get there. Its a friend of ours birthday tomorrow and we'll be more than certain to tell you everything then."

Edgeworth shoved his sunglasses back over his dull eyes and he looked back down at his phone "...I shall wait until then, Wright. I am a very patient man."

Phoenix and Maya would have told the man what had happened with the whole "witchcraft" deal but it would be too long to explain everything by himself and Maya was currently out for the count so this was out of the question, of course. That and Edgeworth would not have believed a word of it and would most likely draw up the conclusion that both Maya and Phoenix were sleeping and dreamed the whole thing up.

Phoenix peaked out the window, eyeing the clouds carefully as they whisked passed their vision. He didn't want to look down as he wasn't a big fan of heights or even tight spaces but he could see that the sun was setting over the horizon and there wasn't a single piece of land in sight...only the ocean below and nothing else from as the far as the eye could see. Some fragments of sunlight had penetrated the clouds whirling passed them as the plane they were on grew gradually closer to the supposed location.

The young man decided to have himself a nap too before Maya awoke and became all hyperactive like before and he put on a soft eye mask and headphones before drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So thats the end of the beginning chapter. It would seem that Phoenix and Professor Layton are going to meet again! That and Espella is going to return here and whats that Professor Layton is researching? We'll find out soon! It would appear that Edgeworth is coming this time, too. I can't wait to continue writing this so please bear with me.**

**Thanks!**

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Professor Layton, Ace Attorney or their special cross-over game. The rights to each franchise belongs to Capcom and Level 5 games. I'm also thinking of adding Phoenix Wright's ancestor; Ryuunosuke Naruhodou, into this story too.**

******Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney 2.**

* * *

Professor Layton stood up high on the square-shaped footing that was stuck atop a step ladder, fiddling with some banners as he tried to get the celebratory decorations hung up perfectly. It was nearing sundown and the time of certain guests arrivals -something he was honestly looking forwards to.

Ever since receiving the letter informing the arrival of Phoenix Wright and company, Professor Layton and Luke had been working non-stop to clean everything thoroughly and to decorate the place with all the birthday decor. Even Flora, the professor's dainty and frail adopted daughter, had been called and was helping Luke blow some balloons on the sofa.

Everyone in the Layton office had been working ridiculously hard preparing it all for the in-coming visitors. Professor Layton had been working incredibly hard since then and he was unwilling to give his work a rest. He hummed a merry tune while cleaning up the book shelves while whistling to accompany it.

He had cleaned the place up and down with a feather duster and wasn't appearing to wine it down anytime soon. He made sure each book was properly aligned in the shelf and that they were each shiny and well-polished for their incoming guests to see since if people were coming than they needed to prepare, especially for a special someone's birthday party. Professor Layton had Luke and his house maid, Rosa, bake a cake since Flora couldn't really cook anything without really making it a certainty that the consumer would suffer with a horrible food poisoning...he couldn't tell his adopted daughter that, however.

Actually the scent of freshly-baked dough and spongy bread wafted through the air like a stream of delicious-smelling amazingness.

Professor Layton stopped whistling whence something had caught his attention. Jabbed in between a pair of books, a photograph was poking out. It was the corner of a photo that seemed to have been out of place. He frowned and mumbled in confusion as he pinched two fingers on the edge of that untidy photograph and he pulled it out from its sandwiched position between the two random books and he gasped in recognition when he saw the image the picture had permanently stamped on the front.

It was a picture of a younger professor Layton and a certain young lady whom had caught his heart but had perished long ago. The younger archaeologist was dressed in a white shirt, a red vest over it and he wore a matching red cap that was well-fitted atop his head to mask his hair beneath a hat just like his top hat was doing. The girl beside him, smiling with bejewelling brown eyes, and she had flowing ginger hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

"...Mmmm..." He sighed sadly when he saw the young lady. She looked ever so radiant in this picture depicting one of the many times they had spent together. He tried not to allow tears to well up in his eyes as he blinked them back, knowing what that would bring if he dared cried right now so he just hastily put the picture back but made sure he wouldn't see it by putting it on its front so only the white back of the picture could be seen.

When the picture was hidden, he decided to continue preparing things for the party. He forced a smile and jogged back (literally) into the action as he went to join Luke and Flora with blowing up the balloons and hanging them on the walls.

However it was then a knock banged on the door once or twice, alerting Luke to the door as he ran to the door with a happy grin that expanded from ear to ear. Upon throwing the front door open a casual-sounding, American-accented voice began "Hello, prof-" but they were never able to finish since apparently Luke was so excited that he had leapt up and tackled the guests all to the floor in pure excitement.

Clearly they were surprised as they let out shouts of surprise following this and Professor Layton decided to have Flora investigate this, as he was too busy trying to get the balloons hung up on the walls alongside the "happy birthday" banner.

The young girl nodded her head and went to investigate the scene and she was surprised when she saw three people all on the floor and they were flooded with clothing items and open suitcases. One of these people was the famous lawyer from Los Angeles California, Phoenix Wright, yet the other two were not completely known to her. Luke was snuggling Phoenix in the chest as the attorney laid on the floor, looking uncomfortable and he was swallowed up in clothing accessories.

Phoenix struggled and grunted with a small kind smirk as he looked down at the young boy clinging on to him with an admittedly cute blissful scene "...N-Nice to see you too, Luke." He finally said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

He lifted Luke off his chest and placed him back down on his two feet when he managed to grab a moment to left his upper half off the ground and sit up. He peaked over his shoulder to see if Edgeworth and Maya were alright and found out that they were slumped on the floor yet they looked like they had just barely survived a clothes hurricane.

Phoenix chuckled a bit when he saw his accomplices in such a state, at least he wasn't the butt of this joke!

He stood up and gathered up the spilled clothing items he knew were his whilst Edgeworth and Maya slowly regained their bearings and picked up their items too before they each proceeded to enter the room with small grins on their faces.

Phoenix decided to announce his presence merrily even though he could see that the professor was a bit preoccupied with the "happy birthday" Banner as he was standing on the step ladder with his back turned to him.

"Hey there, Professor!"

Even though the clothes were looped over his arm and shoulder, it was easy to see that they were ill fitting around his strong arm. He watched as the gentleman in question turned his head away from the banner and smiled casually upon seeing his spiky-haired guest as he decided to fix up the banner before greeting his guests He exclaimed happily, his hands now trying to hurriedly fix the tricky thing so he wouldn't be coming off as impolite;

"Ah! Why hello, Mr. Wright!" He heard more footsteps, announcing Maya and Edgeworth to the scene.

Maya grinned happily and gave a greeting bow that was much like one the Japanese would give. She straightened up and gave the professor her trademark smirk as she winked in his direction "So what's with the ladder, Professor?"

Professor Layton didn't look back from his work but the dryness in his voice was clearly present as he fiddled, his back still turned upon the Ace attorney group "...Greetings to you as well, Miss Fey, but I must correct and inform you that this is a step ladder."

Maya grinned even further, a mischievous look on her face. She liked making this joke a lot and couldn't have been more happier that she and the others were back in England again. The first thing in business, though, was to make herself known in her jokey fashion.

She bounced on her feet, rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels as she done so "But you step on it like a ladder, shouldn't it be a ladder then?"

Phoenix sighed heavily. He found it annoying that a lot of people didn't know the difference between the two clearly different ladders. Now he was sure that the professor was questioning either both or Maya's intellect right about now. However, before he could intervene, Edgeworth decided to do the honours as he informed the preoccupied archeologist "I am afraid that you will not win, professor, so don't question it at your own peril."

The professor decided to heed the stranger's advice since clearly he could tell that this person was very knowledgable about what he was speaking of. He finally fixed the banner and stepped down from the step ladder's A-frame and he turned around to show his face and he was, needless to say, very happy to see his old friend Phoenix Wright.

He approached the clad in blue, spiky-haired man with a happiness expressed in his grin. He extended a hand out and shook Phoenix's hand warmly in their reintroduction.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

Clearly it was good to see both Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright reunite for this special occasion. It was actually enough to make the others grin at the sight as they all gathered around to witness the defense attorney and the professor of archeology/puzzle enthusiast shake hands once more. Nobody said a word to disrupt the peace until Luke decided to speak up, dashing out in front of the Professor and Phoenix.

"Um, professor?" He spoke up, glancing between the two "should we introduce them to Flora or should we continue decorating?"

The professor chuckled light-heartedly. He should have known that his young ward would get so eager to resume decorating for the birthday party of Espella Cantabella. However the professor just decided to give Luke a quick chiding as he told the boy "Now Luke, a gentleman must always be patient."

Luke glanced down, his bottom lip quivering apologetically. He didn't mean to come off as rude, he was just excited was all.

The professor seemed to have understood this as he reached down and tussled Luke's hair underneath his blue cap playfully as if to say "it's alright" and he laughed "Don't worry, my boy, I do not put fault on you for being enthusiastic."

Luke tried to hide a blush of embarrassment but everyone noticed it and both teams each introduced Edgeworth and Flora to each other. Edgeworth tried to hide it but everyone could see that he wanted to express his excitement really bad, the only thing that gave him away was that he clutched Professor Layton's hand a little _too _tightly. Flora was very polite but she had hidden behind the Professor for protection until he gently coaxed her out of hiding and encouraged her to greet their guests.

Very soon everything was lively again since the preparations had resumed quicker than expected thanks to Flora and Luke kick starting things. Phoenix went to plug in the technology for the music since he had gathered that the top hat-wearing professor had nothing but slow, posh music; possibly something Edgeworth would like, but the Ace attorney knew that if Espella was going to have her first birthday party then it needed to be like every other shindig.

That included present day music.

Maya had crashed out on the sofa within a minute of arriving since she still had a really bad case of jet lag and was heavily weighed down by it. Everyone knew how the flight had effected her this time around and decided not to judge her too harshly by it even though Phoenix had instructed the Professor in his letter to lock up the fridge to prevent a certain pair of thieving, spirit medium hands from creeping in there for a snack.

Edgeworth took over with hanging the balloons on the walls with the Professor and the two got down to chatting right away. It was clear that they were going to be the best of friends thanks to this meeting...

Flora and Luke had moved on from blowing the balloons to checking on the party food items they had bought for the party which mostly consisted in tea (lots and lots of it) and a few crackers with some other snacks and refreshments that were kind of refined even for a gentleman...Hopefully Maya had brought a few things with her to liven up the snack choices.

It was almost time for the party, hopefully things would turn out alright.

Would things be okay or will things swerve towards a strange direction?

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be Espella's party and we'll most likely see some of our Labriynthia friends again from the first cross over game. I thought that nobody was interested but I see that this isn't the case now. I'm also doing a Christmas special of Phoenix Wright VS Professor Layton so expect that to be uploaded later on.**

**We also see the old ladder and step ladder joke from the old Ace attorney games. I miss those...**

**Anyways when will we see Apollo, Athena and Trucy again? You'll find out soon...**

**Please review!**

**-Chloemcg**


	4. Chapter 3: Birthday party begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Professor Layton, Ace Attorney or their special cross-over game. The rights to each franchise belongs to Capcom and Level 5 games. **

******Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney 2.**

* * *

Professor Layton and Phoenix now stood by the door, greeting everyone who came through the door and most of these friends were from Labyrinthia. Ms. Mary was there, Emeer (unfortunately) was there, Mrs. Kira was there, Jean Greyerl was there and even Eve Belduke and Inquisitor Barnham had arrived.

One-by-one Phoenix smiled as he shook hands with the guests that poured into the room like a tidal wave that reached record depths whilst Professor Layton was showing everyone to the kitchen so they could relax until the special birthday girl arrived to greet everyone with her innocent presence.

Actually the top hat-wearing gent even treated the guests to a little puzzle while they awaited for that girl and probably her father to arrive. Luke, Flora and Edgeworth even brought out the refreshments in preparation for Espella's coming here.

Maya was still out like a light on the sofa, snoozing the evening away with such heaviness that it would be enough to ensure that a huge crate of bricks could fall on top of her. Her body was near motionless except for the constant rising and falling of her chest to prove that she was alive and well.

"Now, everyone," Professor Layton smiled "as the host of this party, I must welcome you all to the 19th birthday party of Espella Cantabella." He tugged at the loose cuffs of his sleeves rather anxiously yet he continued to grin at the relatively large audience kneeling in his wake. He was sort of excited to get this party going but knew that they couldn't start without a certain young lady whom was most certainly "the special guest".

He stood upon a makeshift stage with a makeshift spotlight shining down upon him. Needless to say, the archeologist was more then a little embarrassed to be doing this, speaking to a group of old friends (and acquaintances) as he spoke in a projected voice that echoed as if he were speaking into a microphone.

Professor Layton shook his head rapidly. No, this wasn't the place or the time! He needed to stay strong for now even if he was nervous.

He roughly cleared his throat and continued his speech "Until Mrs. Cantabella arrives, I advise that you refrain from touching anything other than what was brought out for this splendid occasion." he gave a surprisingly firm nod down towards the guests who all sat on their knees on the floor below.

Tipping his hat politely, the professor dismissed the meeting since he decided that the warning he had just given should be enough to ensure that a few of his fossils and things make it through this party. He went to go and find Mr. Wright in all this crowd and soon found the spiky-haired defense attorney still standing at the door, waiting for Espella Cantabella to show up.

Phoenix wore a very bored expression on his face as he was now slouching most improperly even for his muscular stature.

A heavy, exaggerated sigh abandoned Phoenix's throat as he was clearly uneasy about something. Even though his badge twinkled in the slight darkness of the room, the darkness being from the evening more than much else, Phoenix had an air of anxiety about him. Something seemed to have been amiss here...

"...Mr. Wright?" Professor Layton asked cautiously, placing a hand on the Ace attorney's bulky shoulder to snap him out of his daze and the puzzle enthusiast felt Phoenix jump at the other man's touch, letting out a razor sharp gasp that was quickly released like a jab of the howling wind blowing into someone's ear kanal.

Phoenix whirled on his feet to face the one who had brought him from out from his trance and found himself staring into those little black orbs that belonged to the guy he'd most certainly call his opposite. The Professor wore a curious expression on his flat face as he gave the azure blue wearing young man a look filled with utter bewilderment and perplexity. Phoenix could not ignore the look the professor gave him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked slowly, furrowing both his brows to paint a suspicious look on his face.

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders yet his head ducked between his shoulders to make him look like a cornered puppy at best, almost like he was ashamed of himself.

"Meh...I dunno." Phoenix mumbled "I can't place a finger on it but something's not right here."

Professor Layton simply looked down in deep thought. Unlike his friend he didn't feel any sort of thing wrong with this but, at the same time, he knew he was usually the one to feel otherwise. This was indeed a curious situation that one couldn't hope to ignore so he decided to try and ease the Ace attorney's nerves by trying to pull him away from his post for a while until Espella arrived.

"Now now, my friend, why do we not have ourselves a little puzzle whilst we await for the lady-in-waiting for this fine evening?" Layton suggested with a soft smile, pulling Phoenix aside so he wouldn't have to stress his brain anymore than needed.

Phoenix nodded. He couldn't deny that he was probably stressed from the plane flight back over to London and that he was probably still suffering from a bit of remaining hallucination from the jet lag that continued to linger for quite awhile. Perhaps he was just a bit tired...

The famous duo began to walk back towards the kitchen until the front door knocked. Professor Layton grinned when he knew who that was but before he could do anything to go and answer it, Luke was already speeding down the staircase and making a beeline to the front door. There was a huge flood of joy overwhelming the young whelp as he skidded to a sudden stop in front of the door so he could dust his small tuxedo off before he steadily reached to touch the doorknob but he had to stand on his tip-toes to reach it properly.

Carefully, the Professor's young apprentice grabbed a tight hold of the doorknob and he slowly opened the door with a slight "fwish" of the surrounding breeze surrounding the household. Luke opened the door about one third of the way open and got a small peak to who it was standing outside the door and when he saw who it was, a slow gasp steadily swept away from his throat and his eyes widened a bit when he got a good glance at the visitor.

He opened the door whole and allowed everyone else to get a good look at who they now assumed was in fact the birthday girl.

Espella looked remarkably radiant in the small shred of moonlight that shone upon her being from a small window that was stamped in the doorway wall and in her arm was laced Mrs. Eclaire. The two ladies looked remarkably pretty in a slightly matching pair of ruffly dresses with Espella wearing a silver-white dress with beautiful shining lace and matching high heels whilst Mrs. Eclaire wore a orange-tan dress that matched the outline colour of freshly baked bread.

Everyone was rendered speechless as the lady of the evening (Espella) quickly glanced away shyly, feeling a taint of pink rise upon her cheeks as she played with her platinum blonde breads. She spoke with a timid, soft-spoken voice that rivalled the gentle chimes of pure glass.

"..." She was silent at first but then she said "Um, how do I look?"

Professor Layton left Phoenix to get his mind off that freaky presence and both himself and Luke welcomed both ladies inside their humble abode filled with familiar guests hailing from the once medieval-themed town of Labriynthia who cheered for the young lady's entrance and smashing choice of attire.

"You look positively stunning, Ms. Cantabella!" Professor Layton smiled warmly, leading Espella towards a sofa so she could sit down and relax. Everyone just looked at her with happy expressions and even watched as Eve sat down beside her so they could have a warm little chat.

Watching from the sidelines, both Edgeworth and the former Inquisitor Barnham leaned back against a wall with a small amount of content in their eyes. Edgeworth smiled near-warmly as he folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the fact that his ruffly cravat was blowing a tiny bit in the free-flowing breeze.

"...I shall not hesitate to admit this but I am rather enjoying myself." Barnham looked on at the scene, not taking his eyes off either of the two girls who were childhood friends. He seemed to have been staring particularly at the gold ring cuffing Eve's (Espella's friend and was formally known as high inquisitor Darklaw) index finger with some sort of pride.

Edgeworth noticed that ring too and looked back from the older maiden and the former knight with a subtle smirk "So inquisitor Barnham," the Prosacutor tapped a knowing finger against his forehead "am I correct in assuming that you are getting married?"

The former knight and present motor boat-driver gave a nod. For so long he had harboured a small amount of "feelings" towards Eve Belduke but tried not to let his feelings show. That changed when she had revealed her plan to get back at the Storyteller for her father, Newton Belduke's, suicide. He felt sympathetic towards her situation. She felt like that man, the father of her closest friend, had betrayed her trust and drove her beloved father to killing himself in the dead of night when he was in his studied trying to research what he could as an Alchemist. Those feelings grew stronger than ever when she admitted to her mistakes and decided to live a true life again after that.

He said with a never-fading frown of worry "Indeed I am. I shall be betrothed to that beautiful woman until my dying day." A sudden needy whine caught his ears and he and Edgeworth both looked down to find a small fuzzy dog wearing armour and a small blue bandanna around his white fluffy fur.

Barnham got down to his knees to meet his little companion and stroked him lovingly behind the dog's floppy ear "There now, Constantine, you go and find that boy. I am sure he would like to see you."

With a bark and a non-stop waggly tail, Constantine whirled on all fours before he bounced towards the direction of where Luke had been weaving through the crowd mere moments ago.

Everyone decided to enjoy this party while it lasted since they needed to enjoy it to the best of their ability.

There were certain silhouettes lurking outside the window, however, their faces hidden by the shadows but their forms just barely able to make out through the pitch black night.

The three strange shadows peaked into the house wearily and had clearly donned robes of their own as if to protect their identities from whoever may or may not spot them. They couldn't risk being caught, not after everything they worked so hard to ensure.

The leader of this triad spoke up in a low whisper but his voice was as recognisable as a plain sheet of paper.

"Alright girls," The voice spoke in a low whisper "You know what to do?"

He knew he had been asking this for ages but he needed to be 100% sure that his two accomplices understood the roles of their quest. He couldn't have them accidentally screw up anything should someone try and interfere with their plan in anyway. He eyed the two hidden girls suspiciously as they nodded their heads at their leader.

"Oh for heavens sakes, Apollo!" The second youngest of the team exclaimed in a hushed whisper, giving the supposedly secret identities of this group away "you keep reminding us to do this and that and you don't need to hammer it in anymore! We get it!"

The third voice, Trucy, added "Yeah, Polly, you need to relax. We can handle this."

Apollo sighed. They were right, he needed to have more faith in them. He simply shook his head while pulling his hood even further over his eyes to hide his face even more despite the fact that it was totally pointless when their identities had been uncovered. He looked into their eyes and told them seriously "...Fine. Just make this quick, okay?"

The three nodded to each other in agreement before they ran off into separate corners of the building in order to try and complete their tasks before much else happens and something goes horribly array with their plans.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, the party is finally underway! **

**Encase your wondering where Espella's father is, he isn't exactly in this fanfic right now since he is absent and I don't feel any need to put him in right now even though he may come into the picture much later into this.**

**Hmmm, I decided not to add Phoenix Wright's ancestor in yet until we now much more about him but I may not add him at all. **

**We shall see what else happens with this, shall we? And Apollo doesn't seem to have a good grasp on Athena and Trucy does he, can the three of them fulfil their mission? **

**Find out next time in chapter 5.**

**Don't forget to review and favourite! **

**-Chloemcg**


	5. Chapter 4: Catastrophic party conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Professor Layton, Ace Attorney or their special cross-over game. The rights to each franchise belongs to Capcom and Level 5 games. **

******Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney 2.**

* * *

Phoenix rushed around hurriedly in search of his IPod docking station, a little something he set up earlier while everyone else was busy with the rest of the party preparations.

He bent down doubled over as he searched the floors below for any sign of the black audio speaker that he left plugged in beside the door to the sitting room of the professor's house, his ocean blue eyes shimmering in a slight fluorescent glow in the shreds of moonlight that beamed like rays of sunlight through the window in the indigo skies outdoors.

The attorney skidded to a sudden halt, his heels screeching like the wheels of a car, as his eyes finally laid upon the familiar piece of equipment.

He got down to one knee so he could turn on some music. He slowly twirled one finger along the circular device and he didn't click the right buttons until the settings were absolute for the sake of the music that should hopefully flow through the calm room. When he found the playlist he had prepared just for the occasion, Phoenix smirked as he pressed the IPod button meant to start up the music.

As soon as this was done, a loud yet catchy beat pulsated through the house and caught everyone by surprise. Especially the professor.

He whirled around on his feet, trying to locate the source of the pulsating beats, until he realised that someone had placed a docking station in the house probably with an IPod intact. That was probably the most likely source of such cacophony.

The professor didn't really take much of a liking to this sort of music but decided not to complain and whine about it so he sat down on the sofa and sat himself beside a certain guest who he had even expected. He was surprised when he found himself looking into those brave, puzzling crimson irises that he found too familiar.

"...D-Descole!?" Professor Layton gasped, calling the man by his adoptive name.

The man in question removed the white mask that made him live beneath the name "Descole" and he gave a friendly smile towards the top hat-wearing gentleman. The two professors actually gave each other a brotherly embrace seeing as they were brothers in the first place, born together until they were separated as children. Now they were reunited, brothers once more!

The other man winked with a smirk at his brother and patted his shoulder "Now now. No need for formalities for the moment, Hershel, this IS a party need I remind you?"

Professor Layton was stunned. How could have the guy slipped in undetected? However he didn't dwell on that for long since he could forgive Professor Sycamore for doing this even if he thought he had died in the Azran ruins.

The two were once the most bitter of enemies. Now they were friends and rivals.

...However it was then that a certain someone decided to cut in quite rudely. Maya jumped into (quite literally) the conversation with a cheery smile on her face and she planted both her hands on each the two professor's shoulders, making them sink down in the sofa cushions a tiny bit. "Hey, professor! are you enjoying the party?" She asked.

The professor gave a humorous sigh but responded anyway "Well truthfully, Mrs. Fey, this kind of music is not my cup of tea."

Maya gave a taunting smirk as she rubbed the professor's shoulder raggedly and roughly yet she continued to emit this devious aura from her body posture.

She giggled teasingly as she grabbed the professor's arm "Well that's too bad, we had something made especially for you!" and then she began to drag him off the sofa and towards what was the stage he said his speech on a few moments ago although it seemed that things had changed dramatically quick from those few moments he took his eyes off it.

There were neon lights shining down upon the stage, a DJ turntable and a few microphones propped up in preparations for any karaoke that may take place. A few multicoloured flashy lights raved and beamed down upon the darkened room from above with the intent of letting off a true party feeling.

It turned out that Phoenix was already standing on the stage with a huge grin on his face, an eager look shimmering in those human blue eyes as he reached a hand down and pressed a button which seemed to have let off a peculiar song that had well-orchestrated violins as the main instrumental whilst it was backed with cellos and an accordion.

This song seemed very familiar to Professor Layton.

Another button did Phoenix Wright press and then the violins and cellos were accompanied by a catchy beat that also lined up with another song that was playing almost simultaneously, a song utmost familiar to Phoenix, Maya and even Edgeworth. Everyone began to dance to the musical mashup being played and it left a clear air in the room as they got up to their feet and done whatever they could to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, however, Luke was wandering freely around the house with a lost expression on his face. He wandered around in complete darkness upstairs with his eyes big and confused. He had been searching for a puzzle for the others but he couldn't find one anywhere, much to his dismay.

The neatly dressed apprentice of Professor Layton gave a thoughtful murmur to himself as he searched through every room for the specific puzzle he was supposed to get.

He couldn't see it anywhere...

However he stopped walking, freezing in place, as he gasped when he saw the silhouette of someone just outside the window even though he was upstairs and there was no way to climb up there. He was in a mix of confusion and shock!

Luke travelled into the room and approached the window of the professor's office. However it was then that something caught his eye, other than the shadowed figure of someone climbing up the building. It was that object that the professor had received from the Azran sanctuary ruins, were these strange people trying to steal it!?

Luke put two and two together and was shocked at the horrifying realisation.

He quickly picked up the golden encased pocket clock off of the desk and dashed down the stairs so he could alert the professor even though the person outside, Athena, was now groaning at having her cover blown. She picked up a spy's headphone and spoke into it "Apollo, I accidentally startled a little boy whom I guess is the professor's apprentice or such..."

The red haired woman glanced down below to see that Apollo, still sticking to the shadows, was glancing through every window he could see to get a better knowing of their situation.

Apollo knew that he should have repeated the plan to the girls since Athena already failed her task quite recklessly, hopefully Trucy wouldn't make the same mistake. He also worried for their safety since the poor girls couldn't tell anyone that they were from the future and Trucy must have been especially saddened by the fact that her adopted father was right there...at a younger age.

Sighing a bit, he saw quite well through the window especially with his kinetic vision, and he saw Luke mouthing something towards the professor who looked alarmed upon hearing what ever Luke had to say.

As a matter of fact, EVERYONE seemed alarmed by what that boy had just told them and they even began to evacuate the party post-haste. They couldn't risk being injured or harm even though Sycamore, Edgeworth, Eve, Barnham, Espella, Phoenix, Maya, Luke, Flora and Professor Layton stayed behind to both lead the evacuation and to guard the watch.

Luke was holding the object in the palms of his hands but, when he walked to sit down, he suddenly tripped over a loose nail sticking out from the floorboards.

Apollo gasped. If that clock opened then it would be all over, who knows what would happen!? He called for Athena and Trucy to follow him and they ran to the front door whilst pushing passed the runaway guests and only made it to the doorway whence the clock was an inch away from touching the ground. Nobody could feel anything as they stared in downright horror. They couldn't even feel their hearts beating since they felt so numb.

Trucy and Athena stayed behind the young man as Apollo threw the door open with an outstretched arm, his bracelet shining in the small amount of moonlight shining in through the window near the door, and he yelled in panic "NOOOOO!"

And with a heavy "thud" the Azran pocket clock fell to the ground with such a numbing smash that it made everyone's blood run ice cold. Nobody could describe what they felt judging by that mere moment where everything fell apart and everything snapped like a weak twig.

After that the entire world surrounding our heroes had been swallowed in a blinding white flash of light.

Nobody knew what was happening anymore as they suddenly lost all consciousness...

* * *

**A/N: Now our adventure gets underway. **

**It seems that Luke had been the one to start this, not intentionally. Could this have been what Aurora meant by "The clock" in her riddles? Can Apollo, Athena and Trucy set things right? Where will Phoenix, Professor Layton and the gang end up? **

**Lets find out!**

**-Chloemcg**


	6. Chapter 5: Awaking somewhere new

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Professor Layton, Ace Attorney or their special cross-over game. The rights to each franchise belongs to Capcom and Level 5 games. **

******Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney 2.**

* * *

Professor Layton rubbed his eyes as he very vaguely regained some of his senses.

His muscles came to as all he could make out was the black void of his own mind. All he could really make out was his own thoughts flying about like a ball being passed back and forth from one person to another. He could also faintly conclude that he had been knocked unconscious at some point or rather.

"...Where...Where am I?" He groaned as he shifted his position and tried to open his eyes. He dragged open his closed eyelids and finally got a dose of where he had ended up as he looked about for anything that could tell him where he ended up since he also could a feeling of distinguishable coldness that left his knuckles numb and motionless.

He found that he laid on his stomach in a snowy plain that filled his sight from as far as the eye could see but he could also see that his top hat had been knocked off his head, much to his surprise as he made a move to grab it but discovered quickly that his arm had yet to regain most of its feeling since it too (like the rest of his body) had gone numb.

He heaved a heavy breath from deep within his throat. His head thudded from the migraine his experienced from in the depths of his mind and he gave a thick sigh laced with exhaustion, what was the matter with him and why was his regain of consciousness so delayed right now? He couldn't really comprehend much except for the fact that he was now in a dark and freezing wasteland.

The professor finally regained all feeling and grabbed his hat before planting it atop his head and gazed at his surroundings.

They were clearly in a mountainous place fraught with the oncoming of a mid winter blizzard. They also appeared to have been located in the cliffs of wherever they were since this place seemed very stoic and such since the skies above were lit with such brilliance that matched the northern lights of Alaska.

The professor hugged his own arms to keep himself warm as he sat up and looked around to see if anyone else was with him and he gasped when he saw Luke, Phoenix, Maya, Espella and Eve all surrounding him but they seemed to have been unconscious. Three members were absent for the moment but right now he was more concerned with his loved ones as they were currently all out cold in front of him.

Professor Layton crawled weakly towards Luke and grabbed his shoulder so he could shake it.

"Luke...Luke, wake up!" He drawled tiredly but urgently.

Slowly the boy stirred and he awoke with a slight start as he gasped and sluggishly sat up even though his muscles were aching with every move he made as he sat up. His cheeks were even flushed red from the freezing chills of this blizzard they sat in.

Luke looked up at his mentor groggily with tired eyes as he tried to register what was going on. All he knew, really, was that he was utterly tired and unable to comprehend anything.

The professor sighed as he held Luke in his arms and tried to warm him up a little bit. Clearly his apprentice was too drowsy to make any sudden movements right now so he might as well try to heat him up just a little tiny bit as he wrapped his arms around the cold young boy who just lain in his arms while mouthing random queries that most likely first popped into his youthful mind.

He pulled Luke's blue cap over his eyes to relax him as he climbed to his numb feet and went to wake Phoenix, Maya, Eve and Espella up from their slumbers and they woke up slowly, one by one, and soon managed to sit up and chat with each other about their predicament.

Phoenix asked with a shrug "Anyone knows how we got here?"

Espella shivered as she felt the cold, especially in the dress she wore for the occasion of her birthday. She regretted wearing such a sleeveless dress now since it done nothing for her warmth and she now missed her crimson red cloak that she donned until a year ago. She played with a strand of her blonde hair absent-mindedly as she stared towards the professor who was kind enough to loan her his own coat.

"I don't remember, Mr. Wright, do you remember what happened at the party?" She asked in a surprisingly soft-spoken voice.

Phoenix shook his head with a look of confusion. He really could not recall what had happened to bring him and everyone else to these frozen wastelands that were apparently their destination. Being a defence attorney, he just couldn't absorb that. Especially not after having to except magic as fact and such a year ago, something he was always told was make believe and stuff, and if he ever proposed such an idea in court then he would be held in contempt.

He scratched wearily at his spiky hair, his face twisted in utter confusion of the situation, until he noticed that they were three members short.

"...Hey," He spoke up suddenly "where's Edgeworth, Barnham and Flora?"

That was a good question indeed. Where were they?

When everybody regained consciousness, it seemed that somehow three other team members were absent from the party when they didn't seem to be before the flash of light that blinded their visions before they each blacked out quickly that matched the way they came to Labriynthia. The professor and a barely consciousness Luke seemed somewhat aware of this fact as they stood still in the cold, shivering a bit from the chilling weather.

Everyone looked around in search for their missing companions until they heard the echoes of proud, strong voices that sounded mostly male. That could only mean one thing here...

Professor Layton simply shook his legs before he lowered Luke to his feet and everyone followed the young duo who in turn followed the voices that piqued their curiosity.

Phoenix was already beginning to show signs of catching cold but nobody said a word about it since they were all trying to mute their worries of the rest of their teammates and try and make themselves as quiet as possible in this blizzard while they tried to keep warm which they really couldn't due to the simple fact that they neglected to bring anything warm for this unwarranted trip.

But hey, if they had known this would happen then they would have brought _something__._

They wandered for what seemed like forever and it really was awhile because they were still really confused and drowsy about their predicament. What happened back at the party, what summoned them here in the first place? They weren't really able to think about that since Maya had decided to speak up and play "eye-spy" albeit it was mainly with Luke, Espella and Eve who were barely paying attention to anything to begin with.

The professor put a hand to his chin in deep thought. Why were they here of all places? Why did they have to be flashed from the party? Was there any sort of civilisation nearby? All these thoughts flew around the gentleman's mind as he tried to make sense of all this but failed to try and do so. He couldn't really think with an empty stomach, let alone a dizzy mind.

However the winds whipped up and the group was forced into being still to stand their ground since the currents of winds were strong in this place. It actually almost swiped the professor and the Ace attorney off his feet as they tried to force their feet firmly to the snow-covered ground.

"Nnnngh! Stay together everyone!" Phoenix yelled to the other three threw whom huddled together as requested while the professor pushed through the winds just barely while he kept a tight grip on his top hat to prevent it from blowing off his head. He just couldn't risk losing it, it was a special artefact after all.

Through the winds, though, the professor could barely hear some other unnatural sounds. He turned his head in direction of the more uncommon sounds that had caught his attention and he decided to follow his intuition that this was actually important and the professor of puzzles actually wandered in the wrong direction quite persistently, might one add.

Phoenix was shocked. Where was the professor going?!

Maya called out as her "assistant" was fighting a cold "P-Professor, where are you going!?"

The professor said nothing. He just continued to push through the ice cold currents of the wind that brewed like typhoons here and grit his teeth through the whole thing and he was only faintly aware that the others began to follow him with slow muscles that only began to work on forced movements that clicked through their systems.

They just inched towards their unknown destination and fought through the endless currents of whipping razor winds that was so cold to think about.

Until they arrived at where those sounds came from.

It was at the edge of a rickety old bridge that separated between two lengthily split cliffs. Slightly the bridge went into a dip downwards because the cliffs weren't nearly as far apart from each other to make the long and most likely dangerous bridge long and straight like one would think.

On the other side of the cliffs however, there was actually some very small blobs of figures calling out to them. One was obviously Edgeworth, the other likely Barnham, and the third Flora: their missing comrades.

Eve, worried for her fiancé, rushed forwards but not before Luke managed to grab her and somehow muster the strength to hold her back and prevent her from falling to an assuredly painful death.

"Zacharias!" The former "Great witch" shouted along the distance between them "are you alright over there!?"

Through the hurricane-like wind currents they somehow managed to hear Barnham's reply as he shouted back so loudly that it would burst eardrums without the wind to somewhat act as a barrier for most of the sound.

"Indeed, Ms. Belduke, we are fine! Just a bit chilly and Flora has yet to awake!"

The professor was mostly worried by that reply. What he could make out from the faint colours of the blobs obviously meant to be the friends in question, it seemed that Edgeworth was holding Flora in his arms and this made his blood ice cold since he was really worried for the precious young lady he had grown to love.

He too tried and rushed forwards but this time was grabbed back by Maya who had found a good grip on a handful of the professor's long brown coat with the tall collar covering the back of his neck. The spirit medium glared surprisingly sternly at the professor of archeology as she pulled him back "Professor Layton, don't you dare! You could get hurt!"

Even though the professor put up a small fight, he knew better than to argue with a lady. He simply gave up after a minute or two of struggling but he did look across the bridge in deep thought. Clearly they wouldn't get anywhere without crossing it but in truth the bridge didn't look really and totally safe for them to cross so someone would need to cross it.

Closing his eyes to ponder on the solution to this little puzzle, the professor put a hand again to his chin and stroked it thoughtfully as he fought the urge to fiddle with his top hat in the process.

"Hmmm..." He murmured "for this to work we'd need a subject who would last long on the bridge, is very light on the feet and someone who has a very good set of lungs so we could test if one should suck in their breath to make themselves lighter."

The professor informed this very carefully as he knew exactly who should be the one to cross. This puzzle had a simple solution, honestly.

Maya shrugged her shoulders as she looked to the professor "But who'd be dumb enough to walk across that bridge?"

Slowly everyone looked to their far right and their gazes fixed on to one of their team members as their looks pointed to this person alone. They didn't really smile at him in a smug way but their eyes did hold some satisfaction inside them as if they were happy it was this person.

Phoenix gulped fearfully as he looked back at his team "...Why are you looking at me?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, it looks like everyone arrived at a strange mountainous terrain here. How did they wind up here, where are Apollo and the others? We'll find out soon and it seems that Maya is forgetting to mention a crucial little detail for Phoenix which I shall not mention yet because it should be quite funny in the next chapter.**

**It seems that Phoenix is the one to go across the bridge. But why not Luke since he's the lightest, well the answer is simple. Luke would be in no shape to cross the bridge even if he would be getting over his travelling sickness and do you really think the professor would let his trusted apprentice cross a dangerous bridge?**

**...I didn't think so.**

**Lets wait what happens next!**

**-Chloemcg**


	7. Chapter 6: Phoenix vs heights

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Professor Layton, Ace Attorney or their special cross-over game. The rights to each franchise belongs to Capcom and Level 5 games. **

******Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney 2.**

* * *

Phoenix trembled as he slowly stepped on to the bridge.

His breath hitched in his throat as his legs shook, threatening to buckle out from underneath as he shakily grabbed on to the ropey supports that kept the wooden bridge hung in the hair.

He shivered and shook while all the colour from his face drained and he constantly felt an overflow of bile clog up his throat and trachea so he couldn't even swallow. The ace attorney gave a shaky moan, why did he have to be the one chosen? Or better yet why couldn't there be another way across?

His skin crawled and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, bristling in the freezing climate as he tried not to spare a second to catch a glimpse down into the huge height down below. He had a feeling his stomach would jump the shark if he did and he would paint a large section of the bridge in vomit.

Phoenix shakily took one slow step after another and he pursed his lips closed to prevent anything from coming out. Now he felt really faint, like he could collapse at any second from the vast amount of fear piling up inside his mind. His vision swung and became foggy as he heard someones voice echo from either behind him or in front of him.

Either way, the voice came from one end of the bridge.

"Mr. Wright! Are you feeling okay?" Luke asked in a yell that echoed through the chasm.

Phoenix said nothing as he felt his legs shake, his knees threatening to buckle out from beneath him when he finally collapsed on to the bridge and risk everyone's safety. His voice pitched up into a non-existent volume as his body shook like a maraca from how frightened he was from being forced to do this.

The blue-wearing attorney didn't reply -he couldn't- as he didn't make any sudden movements at the risk of making the bridge break apart the instant he took another step should he make an attempt to dive to one side and start the projectile vomiting at threatened his very life. His hand covered his mouth as something warm and assuredly disgusting filled his cheeks and made them puff out like balloons on either side of his face.

The professor watched this with both concern and interest. The ace attorney wasn't looking too well, in all honesty, and the fact that his health seemed to have plummeted so rapidly did raise a serious theory inside his mind.

Tipping his top hat politely, the gentleman turned to face Maya and he quirked a questioning brow at the spirit medium. He looked very worried as his voice was drenched in a sense of confusion yet a controlled worry also mixed in there.

He asked "Ms. Fey, does Mr. Wright have any particular phobias?"

Maya's brows shot up. What did that have to do with anything and why did the professor sound so concerned about this? Of course Nick had a fear of something in particular which she didn't recall until just now and she opened her mouth to reply but before she could, Luke already voiced his own opinion when he recalled something of the sort.

The professor's apprentice cupped his chin in deep thought, his eyes wandering skywards "Hmmm...Mr. Wright did mention that he wasn't a huge fan of heights this one time."

Professor Layton's face paled. His theory had been confirmed and it was a theory that could very well traumatise the poor man standing on that bridge at that very moment:

Phoenix Wright had an irrational fear of heights!

A feeling of dread had settled in the professor's stomach as he rushed to aid his comrade but was once again held back by Maya and he decided to try and ease the poor man's mind just a bit so he could nudge him forwards. Professor Layton spoke with a soft, easy tone and he was really slow about it.

"Mr. Wright...calm yourself and take deep breaths, it is simple."

He watched as Phoenix continued to quake fearfully on the spot, hugging his arms as if to warm himself up, and his quaking knees touched as he bent down a little bit to keep his lunch down in his stomach where it belonged.

The professor should have noticed this sooner, it was no wonder the attorney was so reluctant on doing this. He could hear the spiky-haired lawyer's teeth chattering from where himself and the others stood on the first part of the bridge and that was a very disconcerting sound to hear.

Despite his calming words of reassurance, Professor Layton noted that Phoenix wasn't budging from his spot and that would eventually become a problem as the bridge wasn't strong enough to support a single weight on a single plank for a long period of time. Someone needed to shove the man and not in a psychical way!

Professor Layton looked for answers, his eyes scanning everything desperately as his eyes focused on the tiny blobbish form of Edgeworth who stood on the other side of the massive bridge.

"Wright, get a hold of yourself man!"

Edgeworth's strong voice was carried across the wind, reaching everyone's ears. He sounded stern and rough, like he was trying to smack some sense into Phoenix with a bit of tough -and brotherly- love.

"You should not allow your fears to beat you in such a way, think of what everyone in the courtroom would feel if they heard that the _legendary _Phoenix Wright backed down from such a challenge!"

The professor, and everyone else, had to wonder if Edgeworth's words were getting through to him at all. Phoenix slowly straightened up and shown signs of moving, a positive sign, but then he suddenly collapsed on to one knee and this made a plank beneath him snap and almost made the paralysed attorney fall right through it and into the bottomless pit below.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Phoenix screamed in panic, his whole face turning a grim shade of white as his leg fell through the hole the plank had made.

Worried for her friend, Maya released the professor and darted across the bridge herself without wasting a second to consider the dangers of doing this. "N-Nick! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Espella held her arm out to stop the young woman but was wrestled back by Eve to prevent any other people from shooting on to the unstable bridge and putting themselves in harms way. She squealed in panic when the spirit medium raced across the bridge to assist Phoenix by pulling his leg free but everyone was overcome by a sudden shock when the professor decided to assist too and he ran across the bridge too.

"Mr. Wright, Maya, Mr. Layton!" Espella screamed with her arm extended out towards the three renegades, her eyes so wide that they were bulging from their sockets and tears spilled from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

Maya and Professor Layton hoisted the paralysed Phoenix out from the hole and carried him, deftly and with slow steps, to the other side where the poor attorney instantly dived over the edge to quite literally get all the worries out from his system as he made wrenching sounds that forced everyone to crinkle their noses in disgust.

The professor sighed in relief that the bridge supported all three of them miraculously and shouted across to everyone else with a hand over one side of his mouth to make it much louder to hear.

"Alright, Luke, Ms. Belduke and Espella, you may come in a single file!"

The professor watched as the three remaining members of the team slowly moved across the long bridge, being absolutely careful about where they placed their footing as they approached the safer side of the cliffs with everyone else awaiting them.

Luke went first as he slowly shifted across the wobbly planks being used as his footing. He had a look of worry on his face as he began to sweat countless bullets to match the look Phoenix had whenever he had crossed this death trap of a bridge. He collapsed in the snow with bliss whence he finally made it to the other side and he gathered up lumps of snow and kissed it softly, obviously happy to be back on the ground.

Espella went next as she shakily and slowly, with much encouragement, stepped across the lengthy bridge. As she was heavier than Luke her footsteps made walking across the bridge a bit trickier as her steps wading across the boards lining the bridge made some awfully loud sounds that would probably be enough to wake the dead if it was not muffled somewhat by the blizzard surrounding them. It took some careful maundering but she too eventually made it across.

Eve went last as she reluctantly stepped on to the bridge but she was the heaviest out all three of them. Her steps were much more heavy and her stroll across the bridge wasn't the most sleekest as each step she made earned a very loud 'creak' that drawled out for so long that it made everyone cringe and bite their bottom lips so hard that their lips nearly bled. Her steps were like nails being scratched along a chalk board. After holding her breath throughout the whole ordeal, she also made it across.

...And what a sloppy reunion she had with inquisitor Barnham.

Instantly their lips touched and they kissed in a really inappropriate way and all the professor could do was shield Luke's innocent eyes as he scolded "Come now, there are children here!"

Edgeworth nodded in agreement as he sighed in relief. He was happy that everyone made it across fine but he couldn't help but watch as poor Phoenix continued to throw his guts over the edge of the cliff and he continuously wretched and gagged. At least the man's upper half had been hanging over the edge lifelessly, his actions clearly a sign of pure fear of the life-and-death-situation he was in.

Both Edgeworth and the professor wandered towards Phoenix, Flora watching in interest, and they both helped the spiky-haired ace attorney along like the crutches supporting either side of a cripple.

"C'mon everyone," Edgeworth called "I suggest if we want any clues as to where we are then we go and explore this place."

Professor Layton nodded, wholeheartedly concurring with the cravat-sporting prosecutor as both himself and Edgeworth held a mostly limp Phoenix up and assisted him in walking as he doubled over from how much he puked since he had been brought to safety.

Smiling sadly, Professor Layton looked at Phoenix "...I do hope that you accept my sincerest apologies, old friend. I did not really intended you to have been put through that."

Phoenix moaned with his lips quivering in disgust. He shuddered from how horrible his stomach felt right now and he could just swear that his face was now matching the colouration of wasabi in a seaweed sushi dish. However he couldn't really hold it against the professor of archeology since he seemed sorry enough.

Yet he did have something to say on the matter.

"Its fine, Professor, just..." He swallowed more puke that had gathered in his throat and he shuddered again "...don't look at _me _when you have such crazy ideas."

* * *

**A/N: Awww, poor Phoenix. **

**I kind of wanted to see what it would be like if Phoenix should show his fear of heights and I thought it would be very funny in a sympathetic kind of way. Where's Apollo, Athena and Trucy you ask? **

**You'll find out soon enough! **

**Please review and tell me what you think about our heroes predicament.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
